


Do you remember?

by Naminewitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Namine restored Sora's memory, he returned to Kairi. Namine, being in the castle, decides to tell him the truth, but sees that he is happy with Kairi. And decides to disappear in the darkness. Remember whether her Sora?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> This story based on video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAIH0flB59w
> 
> Also on ff.net, wattpad and DA

_Do you remember...?_

 

Namine was sitting in her room in the Castle Oblivion and thought about Sora.

_"I know you have to go back to her, it is the right way; but what's wrong with me? Why am I sad, angry, and hurt?! I guess I can't let you go..."_

Such thoughts filled in her head.

When Sora woke up and reunited with Kairi and forgot her, Namine' just could not let go of that bond she had with him.

" Maybe I need to see him and to tell him the truth, " she whispered, heading towards the door.

Outside the room, she opened a corridor of darkness and entered it.

When Namine came out of the portal she found herself in a World that Never Was.

Not far from her was Sora and... Kairi which ran up and hugged him, little surprised he hugged her in response.

Seeing this, she felt the sadness and pain.

She remembers how they met in the castle and he saved her from Marluxia and before he go to sleep to bring his old memories and forget about the castle and her. He promised her not to forget her and find when Sora wakes up from his sleep. Namine' had to accept the fact that he belonged with Kairi "the somebody. Sora would never fall in love with a "nobody".

it' hurt .

" I would like to stay with you, but I... I can't and you have that someone you love and the one who is important to you , " said Namine looking at Sora and Kairi.

She decided Namine disappears from his life and get back to where she belongs - into the darkness.

"Goodbye, Sora," Namine whispered", before entering the portal.

Sora lightly pushed Kairi and had noticed the girl who had walked into the dark portal.He had the feeling that he had already seen this girl, but where?

He didn't remember it.

Suddenly he started to remember bits of memory of this girl who found him..and soon enough he remembered..the girl he forgot when he woke up..the girl that he really loved.

On his cheek a tear flowed, he couldn't believe he forgot Namine and their promise.

He must find her.

"Namine!" shouted Sora and disappeared into the portal, leaving surprised Kairi behind.

Once in the darkness Sora, looked around in search of Namine. He suddenly found her and walked over to her, she didn't hear his steps.

Sora hugged her and Namine flinched.

"Namine I'm sorry, " he whispered," I forgot our promise, but I promise that I will never forget about you again." She turned to face him and smiled, "Thanks Sora," said Namine, hugging him back.

He promised her. Like when he made that promise to her in Castle Oblivion, deep down in his heart he would never forget her completly...

 _Forgotten but not lost_.


End file.
